


Danger

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Danger, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Top Greg Lestrade, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: It seems Mycroft and Greg have a danger kink
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 137





	Danger

Greg laughed at Mycroft's joke, enjoying the pleased look on his face. It had taken long enough to get the man to warm up to him, he enjoyed every scrap of real emotion he showed. And as Greg touched his foot under the table he felt a shiver of desire.

Mycroft perhaps caught the reaction because something heated flashed in his eyes. Which did nothing for the current state of Greg's thoughts. "What do you say we get dessert to go and head back to mine?" suggested Mycroft.

"That might be your best idea yet," said Greg.

Mycroft signaled to the waiter, then pulled out his phone. It seemed only a matter of moments before they were in Mycroft's car. Mycroft looked at Greg's face, then pulled him close, kissing him gently, but with promise behind it.

Greg moaned softly, fisting his hands in Mycroft's shirt. Mycroft smiled against his lips, running his hands down Greg's sides.

Suddenly the car came to an abrupt start. Mycroft barely hesitated, pushing Greg down a moment before shots rang out.

Greg cursed. "Friends of yours?" he asked, well aware of Mycroft on top of him.

"Not so much friends, no," said Mycroft.

The car started off again a moment later, a few more bullets ricocheting off the glass.

Greg's heart pounded in his chest. Mycroft raised his head, then looked back down at Greg. He kissed him again, fondling Greg through his trousers, clearly just aroused by the danger.

Closing his eyes, Greg rolled his hand against Mycroft's grip, wanting more.

Mycroft must have read his desire, because he got Greg's trousers open with his free hand. Greg moaned again as Mycroft got his hand around his cock, just holding him for the moment, smearing precome with his thumb.

"I suppose I should have realized you have a certain enjoyment in danger," said Mycroft.

Greg cracked open one eye. "That's too much of a complete sentence."

Mycroft smirked and twisted his wrist, making Greg's hips lift off the floor.

"We'll be at mine soon," said Mycroft, voice heavy with promise.

Greg opened both his eyes and grabbed Mycroft by the belt loops, dragging him closer. Mycroft's hand came out of Greg's trousers and he braced himself against the door.

Now it was Greg that smirked, freeing Mycroft's cock and swallowing around him all at once. He was rewarded with a soft groan as Mycroft started to slowly fuck his mouth. Greg certainly wasn't the only one enjoying the moment.

"Sir," said his driver in warning as the car started to slow again. 

Mycroft pulled back and quickly tucked himself away, helping Greg up. 

Greg barely bothered to button his trousers. They pulled through an impressive gate and up to the front door. Mycroft took Greg's hand and pulled him out of the car and to the front door, punching in the security code without looking and all but shoving Greg inside.

Greg turned and pushed Mycroft against the door, forcing it closed with a thump. He kissed Mycroft hard, before grabbing him by the hips and pulling him off his feet.

Mycroft wrapped his legs around Greg's waist. Greg groaned and tackled the buttons of his shirt, kissing and nibbling at his skin as he was bared before him, needing to taste and claim. Mycroft tangled his hands in Greg's hair.

Greg got his shirt open and ran his hands along his skin. "Should I be concerned about whoever was shooting at us?" he asked.

"Not at all," said Mycroft, rolling his hips.

"Good," said Greg, getting Mycroft's trousers open again. "Do you mind if I fuck you right against this door?"

"God no," breathed Mycroft.

Greg smirked and carefully put Mycroft back on his feet. He went to his knees, pulling down Mycroft's pants and trousers at the same time. Mycroft groaned and toed off his shoes as Greg mouthed his cock again, this time pressing a finger into him.

There was a thunk as Mycroft's head dropped back against the door. Greg smiled and took him nearly down to the root, getting his belt loose and freeing his own cock.

"Gregory," groaned Mycroft.

Greg pulled his head back and stood again, getting Mycroft back into position. Mycroft kissed him, slipping his tongue into Greg's mouth and wrapping his arms around shoulders. Greg shifted Mycroft a bit, then sank into him.

"God," moaned Mycroft, head dropping back again, pressed tightly against the door. Greg nibbled at his throat as he started to thrust, hands on Mycroft's waist.

Mycroft settled his long legs tightly around Greg. He leaned in and nibbled Greg's ear. "Hard," he whispered.

Greg groaned and obeyed, taking Mycroft with wild abandon, lost in the moment and the heat of Mycroft's body. His legs were starting to protest about holding up Mycroft's body weight, but he didn't care, chasing his climax and coming with groan against Mycroft's shoulder.

"My turn," growled Mycroft, gently nudging Greg back so he could put his feet on the floor. He pushed on Greg's shoulder and Greg happily went to his knees again, looking up at Mycroft.

Mycroft leaned back against the door, taking himself in hand, holding Greg's gaze until nearly the last moment, coming with a soft moan, splashing Greg's face and chest.

Greg grinned as he opened his eyes, licking the come he could reach with his tongue. Mycroft reached down and pulled him up by the tie. "I want you in my shower."

"You can have me any way you want me," said Greg, leaning in to kiss him.

"Mmm, and I plan to." Mycroft let go of his tie to pick up his shirt, wiping Greg's face with it. "Come along."

Greg held Mycroft's hand as they headed up the stairs, knowing the night had only just begun and eager for whatever would follow.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr and twitter at merindab


End file.
